During high rates of access (e.g., during write operations or read operations), selected or neighboring memory bit cells may be disturbed such that stored states (e.g., “on”/“off” states, low resistance/high resistance states, conductive/resistive states) of the memory bit cells may not be recoverable. Repeated access of a memory bit cell within an array may disturb one or more neighboring memory bit cells, causing the one or more neighboring bit cells to change states. For example, repeated read or write operations to a memory bit cell may cause neighboring memory bit cells (e.g., sharing a common word-line or a common bit-line) to change from an “off” state to an “on” state. Accordingly, disturb recovery techniques are needed to refresh data in the memory array and avoid corruption of stored data.